The Pirate's change
by Mistressofthepen
Summary: She left London five years ago, battered and alone. Now she has return back after living on a pirate's ship. What's to come and what's this that she is dead?
1. Chapter 1

"LAND HO!" The voice from above bellowed as the sight of land came into the sight.

Everybody ran to the side and looked out towards the horizon. They all cheered when they saw the faint line of land. Everybody cheered and some of the guys brought out the kegs of ale. They all missed the land and wanted to get back home to the ones that they loved, and the ones that they just plain and simply missed. Everybody did, except for the one girl that they had allowed to come on board five years ago.

The captain of the ship walked on to the deck and smiled at sight around him. He to was happy that they would be docking on the London docks by tomorrow. He, like the others, wanted to see his children and mistress. He wanted to great them and give them the stuff that they had "acquired". But his thoughts, like the rest, rested on the girl that had come on to the ship five years ago. He turned and went to thte upper deck. He walked all the way to the stern of the ship. He then stopped and looked at the girl, no the woman. He couldn't help but be proud at her. She had taken the life at sea with everything that she had. Everything that had happened, never seemed to scare her. But he knew that she had heart. She was battered and weak, now she was strong. That made him proud. She was his daughter by heart.

"We'll be in London by tomorrow." He said when he came up beside her.

She turned and looked at the Captain. "I heard."

He shook his head. "Everybody is going to off board. You going to stay on?"

She shook her head. "I think that it is time to face my past. Do you think that I am ready, James."

James let out a groan. "I told you not to call me James above deck."

She smiled. "I know, But it always makes me smile when you get huffy."

"I do not get huffy!"

"Yes you do. It brings me so much enjoyment. " She teased. She then turned and gave him a hug. "But you have been a father to me these past years. And I thank you for that."

James looked around and saw that none of the crew were around, he then hugged her back. He then gruffed and pulled away from her. "Make sure you sleep well, for tomorrow." He then walked away.

"We'll keep in touch, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, just send one of those bloody owls, and I will answer." He then continued on walking.

She smiled and resumed to look at the sea in front of her. She was terrifed. She had no clue what had gone on during the time that she was gone. Was the war still on? Was her best friends still alive? She had no clue what was going on. It was like she was the foreigner and this was her new home land. So she gathreed up the courage that was in her and sighed. Tomorrow was going to be a new day, a new beginning and a new adventure.

"Whatca doing up here for?" Alan, one of the younger crew members, asked her.

"Thinking." She smiled as he sat down beside her. "Why do you ask"

"Just asking is all." He took a swig of his beer and offered her some.

"Ya. Sure." She took the mug and took a large swig. "To tell ya the truth Alan, I wish we weren't going home..."

"Is it because of that day long ago?"

"Ya. I'm scared. I have no family. All I have is a bank account that my parents left me, and to add to that, I have no clue where my friends would be." She turned and looked him. "That day was the hardest for me. to say the least I lost everything."

Alan then wrapped a arm around her shoulders, and gave her a squeeze. "Well that may be true. But you also gained something. You gained the heart of all the crew, and even the captain."

She smiled and allowed herself to lean into Alan. "I did. Didn't I?"

"Yuppers. Now old Campbell is saying that he can drink everybody under the table." He paused to take another drink. "Even you."

She looked up and her eyes held a look of amusement. "Nobody can drink me under the table. Even Campbell."

"You gonna take his challenge?"

"Aye." Was all she said when she got up and went to go look for Campbell.

Alan watched as she walked away. He had never told her how he felt about her. They were around the same age and had came onboard around the same time. He knew how she felt about them, He was her brother. He hated the fact that he had came to be her brother. He wondered where he went wrong. Was he to frinedly? Did he do something to lead her to believe that he was just a brother figure? He didn't know where he went wrong.

Alan then got up and tossed the rest of the drink into the water below. He then started back to where she had went. And he would spend the rest of the night wiht her. He would have fun. For she was the one girl that was going to get away. The one girl that was walking out of his life forever.

* * *

She woke up the next morning feeling good. She had drunk old Campbell under the table and had gotten pretty drunk herself. But this morning she was feeling good. She got dressed and walked up onto the deck, with her bag of stuff in hand.. Her good mood was then gone when she saw that they were docked onto the harbor. She turned when she heard footsteps behind her.

"When?" Was all she asked.

James gave a sigh. "Eariler this morning. You knew this"

She looked back at the harbor. There was a mist that hovered slightly above the ground. There were people already that already started the work of the morning. Some of the crew were leaving and walking to where they desired.

"I guess that it is time to say good-bye." She looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "I can come back anytime I want, right?"

James smirked and pulled her into a hug, which brought a gasp out of her. She then relaxed and hugged him back. "Anytime you want." He whispered.

She let the tears flow down her cheeks and pulled away from the captain. "I'll see you around sometime"

James watched as she leaving the ship. When she stepped on to the pavement of the land, he realized soemthing. "Little one." He called out to her.

She turned around and looked up at him. "Aye?"

"You never told us your real name. What is it?" He asked curiously.

She laughed. "My real name is Hermione." She then turned and kept on walking.

Hermione didn't turn back. She refused to. For she knew that if she did, she would run back and never leave the ship. It was her home for the last five years. She was leaving her family, and that hurt. She took a turn down a alley and ended up in a old part of London. The bulidings were all shabby and worn down. She kept on walking until she reached a phone booth. The phone booth was out of place. It looked brand new. But she walked into the bootht and closed the door behind her. Once she dialed the right numbers, the booth started to go downwards. "

Welcome to the ministry of Magic. Please state your name and the business that you require"

"Fiona Edwards. Visitor." She automatically said.

"Welcome Fiona, and hope that you enjoy your stay." She said and a badge came out of the coin return as the booth stopped moving.

Hermione pinned it to her clothes and walked out of the booth. She was suddenly basked in light. And memories. She shook her head and walked to the front desk. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She smiled at the women at the counter.

"Hello. How may I help you?" She asked with a smile.

"Could you please tell me what floor this is on?" Hermione asked as she handed the piece of paper to the women. And watched as her eyes widen.

"Is this correct, Ms. Edwards?" She asked with a hint of suspision in her voice.  
"Yes. It is very correct."

"Well then you will have to go see the Aurors." She said as she handed the paper back to her. "I assume you know what floor that is on"

Hermione nodded her head and walked to the elevators. She pressed the up button and patiently waited. Hermione took a cleansing breathe. She wondered if they would be there. Did they do what they had hoped to do? if they did, would they recognize her? She hoped that they wouldn't. Even though her appearence had changed, but her eyes still remained the same.

Her hair had lightened a light brown and she had cut her her to chin, but it still came in curls. She was also slightly tanned from being outdoors on the ship, and was slightly thinner from her school years. She had grown into a women, but she didn't have the curves that most women did. She had the willowly figure and the slight flare of hips. She also had the long legs. But that was really it. She didn't care, it made in more convient for her. She was wretched out of thoughts when the door opened and she stepped in. She pressed the button that would lead her to the Aurors.

She turned her head up to look as the numbers flashed by. The door opened once, and a bunch of memos came pouring into the elevator with Hermione. When it came to her floor she stepped off and was hit with so much noise. There were people sitting at desks, writing reports and other were walking around talking to others. It was a disaster. She then looked at another women that sat at the front desk. She was busily working and had a stack of papers beside her.

"Oy, Tonks. This report is ready whenever you get your butt here to get it."

The women yelled back. "You know you can be mean sometimes." Tonks said as she grabbed the report and leaned her hip against the corner.

"Well you would be mean to if you had a bunch of paper work to do, find out the father of your child is a pratt, and on top of that the family is asking for us to come over for dinner." She said with a hint of love in her voice. It was then that Hermione made herself known.

She walked up to the two. She looked at Tonks and wanted to hug her. She then got a closer look at the girl at the desk. The girl had strwberry blonde hair and light blue eyes. She also had freckles all over her face. She looked familiar to her, it wasn't until she looked at the name tag did she realize who it was. Ginny. They both looked at her and gave no signs of recognition.

"May I help you?" Ginny asked her in a polite voice.

"umm, yes. I am looking for the head." She said in a shy voice. "I have no clue where to go."

Tonks smiled and pushed away from the desk. "Well Missy. I can show you where our head is. Talk to later Mrs Potter"

"Ya whenever I get this done." She grumbled and continued on working.

Tonks then started walking to the back of the room. Hermione followed. It wasn't until they were at the door that Tonks talked again.

"You a new one, aren't you?" She asked.

"No. I just have some business with the head. Is that Harry Potter's wife that you were talking to?"

"Oh Ginny? Ya, her and Harry got hitched a year after Gin finished school."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "What about Harry's best friends. What were there names again"

Hermione watched as Tonks eyes briefly went sad. "Ron got married to Luna Lovegood. It's a good match. They have been married for about three years now. And Luna is expecting her first child next month"

"What about the girl?" She asked and the quickly added. "There was a girl too, wasn't there"

"Ya, there was." Tonks voice was sad. "She died"

* * *

**A/N- A cliffhanger, and the first chapter. I hope that you all like it. It was something that just came into my head. I just couldn't believe that it all came into my head. anyways hope you like it. **

**A/N- I do not own the harry potter world and it's characters. The only thing that I own is the characters that I have made up.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me? She died?" Hermione asked after the initial shock wore off.

One of Tonks eyebrows lifted. "Yes. Sure that you don't know this?"

Hermione shook her head. "No I haven't been in London for a long time."

Tonks sighed. "Well yes she died at one of the battles. I believe it was the battle near her muggle home."

"I'm sorry. Was she a friend of yours?" Hermione asked as if she was a complete stranger.

"Ya. She was a good friend of mine. Harry, Ron and Ginny all took it the hardest." Tonks seemed to have trailed off in thought. "Well here it is."

"Thanks." Was all Hermione said, before she turned and looked into the office.

In the office sat a man that seemed to have looked around his mid thirties. He was currently reading a note of some sort. He had brown hair, with streaks of grey running through it. He reminded Hermione a little of James. Though she knew that wasn't possible. He was also leaning back in his chair, and had his feet propped up on his desk.

Hermione cleared her throat and watched as a pair of blue eyes looked up at her.

"Hello." He said in a friendly voice. "How may I help you?"

Hermione smiled and walked into the office. "I was hoping that you could help me with some information. I was told that you would be the person to come and see."

He then stood up and motioned for her to sit in the empty chair that was across from him. Hermione walked to the front of the desk and was about to sit down, when she offered him her hand.

"My name is Fiona Edwards."

The man then reached for her hand and firm shook it. "The name is Gawain Robards."

When they let go of each others hand they sat down.

"Now what is it that you need, Ms. Edwards?" He said while he leaned back in the chair.

"It's concerning a certain witch. I received a letter a couple of years ago. I was suppose to come at that time, but do to... circumstances, I wasn't able to come at the time." She had managed to keep a straight face. She had hoped that the man didn't notice that she wasn't a very good lier.

He nodded his head. "Is there a name to this witch?"

"Yes. I am her cousin from her father's side. It seems that we were the only two people on the family to be of magical beings. Hermione Granger." she watched as the man nodded. He then took out his wand, and with a flick the door closed behind him.

"I am sure that you are aware that Ms. Granger is dead?" He said cautiously.

"I was not informed until today. I had thought that she was living well and happy. I was upset when I found out about it." Hermione started to get tears in her eyes. "I had received the letter about five years ago, from herself, that she was ok and her family was fine."

"I'm sorry that you were informed about it like this Ms." Gawain said sympathically. "I hope there is anything that I can do for you?"

"Well I was hoping that I could find out where she is, was, staying. But now I guess there is only one thing really I can do." Hermione said simply and looked back at Gawain. "If I could I would like to see to her personal belongings."

Gawain frowned. "The personal belongings that she had were given to her friends."

Hermione nodded her head. "I see."

"But we weren't able to get into her vault at Gringotts. It seemed that we had to be able to provide blood for it."

Hermione mentally slapped herself. Of course. That was how. She had forgotten all about the fact that she had to provide blood for her to take out money. She had gotten the idea to do that so that if she ever lost her key, which she did a lot, that nobody would be able to get her money.

"Well then that can prove that I am indeed Hermione's cousin." She looked kind of hopefully. "And I can collect the things that were in her vault and transfer it to mine."

Gawain looked suspicious. He then sighed. "I guess that is possible. You do remember where Gringotts is?"

Hermione nodded her head and stood up. "Thank you very much Mr. Robards."

He stood up with her and walked her to the door. "No problem. Safe journey, Ms. Edwards."

Gawain watched as Fiona walked back to the elevator. He didn't know why, but in his mind he didn't trust her one bit. He then called over one of the Aurors.

"Yes sir." He said when he came up to him.  
"The girl that was just here with me. I would like you to follow her, and keep an eye on her. Got it?"

The man turned and looked at the elevator. He watched as the lady turned around and he got a good look at her. "Yes sir." He then turned and went to go prepare.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the Leaky Cauldron. It brought back many memories. When she was in first year and going to Hogwarts. And the last being the time that she spent there before fighting in the war the next day. It had some good memories and some bad. But mostly it held something to her past. She took a deep breathe and walked into the pub.

When she entered she was surrounded by the many odors and scents. Mostly she was hit with the faint smell of firewhiskey. Something she had not smelled in a long time. She looked around the room, and saw the many witches and wizards that sat there, drinking their fill of drinks. She then looked to the bar and saw the ever faithful bar owner, Tom, cleaning glasses and talking to the customers.

When he looked her way, she gave a small smile and continued her way to the back. She then opened the back door and came to the brick wall. She then sighed. She had forgotten all about the wall.

"How stupid can I get?" She mumbled to herself.

Hermione then place down the bag she was carrying and started to look through its containments. She gave a "ha" when she found what she was looking for. It was her wand. though it didn't look much like one. No it looked like the wand that Ron had in his second year.

Hermione let out a giggle at the memory. She then tapped the bricks in the order that they had to go in. After she tapped the last one, she stepped back and watched as the wall turned into a archway.

The sight before seemed to look the same it had five years ago. There were many witches and wizards, of every age, gathered around in the little alley. They were looking at the many animals, or looking in the shops windows. Some were walking in and out of the stores with packages in their arms. There were others that just stopped to chat to the ones that they knew. But mostly it was the time when students were getting ready to go back to hogwarts.

Hermione smiled and stepped into the archway. The archway immediately closed behind her and waited for the next person to go or come. She then started to walk to her first destination. Gringotts. She pasted Flourish and Blotts, her favourite store, and the ice-cream palour. She also had to resist the temptation to visit Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. So many of the stores looked the same and some of them had changed.

So she kept on walking her walking her way to the bank. When she reached the bottom of the steps, she frowned. She then turned and scanned the area around her. She felt like she was being watched, followed. She couldn't help but have this feeling. She then shook her head when she saw that there was nobody. She then continued her way up the stairs. She then walked inside and saw the many goblins that worked around her. She headed up to the goblin that sat at the very back, but held an air of importance about him. When she reached the place at where he sat, she cleared her throat.

The Goblin looked up from the work that he was working at. His beady eyes looked down at the girl, with a look of annoyance. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could change this check to wizard money." She said as she handed the check to the Goblin.

He looked over the check and licked it. He then gave a nod of satisfaction. "Do you want the money now or deposited to your vault?"

"Actually I would like some of the money now, and the rest put in my vault."

"Do you have a key?"

"No, I lost it some time ago."

The goblin then sighed. "Then I'm sorry I can't do that."

"But what if I could provide blood proof that it is my vault?" She asked with a sly smile. Knowing that this would piss off the goblin very much. She knew that goblins liked to hear that the people couldn't find there key. It meant that they could keep the money in the vault for a very long time.

"Very well." He then sighed and sat back in his chair again. "Name?"

Hermione then handed a piece of paper to the goblin and watched as the goblin walked off to go get the identification paper. When he came back he place the paper before her.

"You remember what to do?"

"Yes." She said simply and pricked her finger. She watched as the blood fell to the paper, and her signature showed up.

The goblin the looked at the paper and saw the signature. Once he gave a quick nod, the paper set on fire. The goblin the handed Hermione the pouch of the money she wanted.

"The rest will go into your vault until you need it." And with those words he walked off.

Hermione smiled as she placed the money into her pocket and she walked out. She then headed to Flourish and Blotts. Once she was inside the store, she headed to the place where they kept the old newspapers. She then began her search for the year that she left this world behind.

"May I help you Ms?" A man came up to her.

She looked up at him. "Oh, no thanks. I was just going to read and catch up on the things that I missed the last five years."

The man nodded his head and went to the next person that walked into the store.

Hermione continued on her search and came to the year she left. She then started to flip through those papers. It was the year 1997. It was the day after the final battle. Her eyes then came across the headline and she began to read.

_**HARRY POTTER FINALLY DEFEATS THE DARK LORD**_

_Yesterday will be a day to remember and a day that everybody will celebrate. Yesterday, Harry Potter, defeated the dark lord. With the help of his best friend, Ronald Weasley, he finally put the wizarding world to rest. It was a hard battle fought and many people had died. Below are the people that fought gavantly;_

_Hermione Granger _

_Colin Creevey_

_Lavender Brown_

_Cho Chang_

_Lee Jordan_

_Susan Bones_

_Zacharias Smith_

_Terry Boot_

_Padma Patil_

_It was a hard battle and we will remember them in the spirits of each other. A special service will be held of Hermione Granger tomorrow at Hogwarts. Where her grave will be put underneath the tree by the lake. _

_Also in news many people will be congratulated on behalf of fighting in the war. But these certain people will be awarded a special award due to there bravery and saving the lives of others;_

_Harry Potter _

_Ronald Weasley_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Yes hard to believe that THE Draco Malfoy..._

Hermione stopped reading and put the paper down. She then raised her hand to wipe off the tears that had slide down her face. She cried for the people that had died, she cried for the friends that she once had, and she cried for the people that had mourned her. She just cried.

After her little crying jag, she stood up and walked out of the store. She then walked over to Ollivander's. She needed a new wand. She opened the door and walked to the front desk. She then placed her bag down and rung the bell. She looked around the room and looked at all the wands that were stacked up everywhere.

"Hello. Didn't know when I would she you again." A voice came from behind her.

Hermione squeaked and turned to look at the man in front of her. He had seemed to have gotten older. His eyes were still the same silvery colour. "I'm sorry. You scared me."

"Well I guess your looking for a new wand. THOUGH the one you had before was the best of its kind." He said and walked away to the self to look for a wand.

Hermione blushed. "Well the other one did break..."

"Well that it did. But anyways try this one." Ollivander handed her a wand and watched as she gave it a swish. The mirror behind him broke into pieces. "No not that one."

He walked away and went to get another one. Hermione waved it and the desk in front of her bursted into flames. "I think not."

After a couple more tries, the wand finally found her.

"Now try not to break this one!" He said and took the money that Hermione handed him.

"Yes sir." Hermione said and pocketed the wand in her cloak. She then walked out and headed for the brick wall, and back into the leaky cauldron.

Once back inside she went up to Tom and asked for a room. She then asked for some food. After she finished with both her meal and paying Tom, she got her key and headed up the stairs. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Once she heard the lock click into place, she went straight to the bed and fell on to it face first. Tomorrow she was going to head to Hogwarts and see her grave. Maybe, just maybe, also see Dumbledore to see if she could get a job working there. Even if she had to explain things to Dumbledore first, she would.

She was just about to close her eyes, when she heard the door to her room open. She listened as the person came in and closed the door behind her. She then slowly got up and turned on the lamp beside her bed. She had her wand pointed right at the intruder. She watched as the person with the cloak stood still.

"Who are ye?" She asked softly asked the stranger in front of her. "And what are ye doing in me room?"

The stranger chuckled. "Well nobody told me you would be smart."

She frowned. "What ye expect me to be? Dumb as a fish? Aye thats probably what ye were expecting."

The stranger nodded. "Yes I did. But then again you never could know."

She nodded her head. "Well since we seem to know each other now. Why do ye take off that damn hood of yours? I hate not seeing the person in front of me own two eyes."

The stranger then pulled off his hood. And she sat in shock.How could it be? Why him of all people? Her mind was asking these questions. She couldn't believe the fact that he was standing in front of her. He changed.

He no longer had the face of youth. No longer looked like a spoiled rich kid. No he looked like a dangerous man, a rugged man that seen to many things in his life.

He still had the same platinum blonde hair. He no longer gelled it back. It now hung down freely to his shoulders. His face became leaner and his cheekbones hollowed out. His eyes were a silvery-grey and cold. The only thing that seemed soft on him was his lips. She gave a sigh.

"What do ye want with me?" She asked as got up, still pointing her wand at him.

"I was sent to follow you." He said simply and sat in the vacant chair.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So it was ye that was following me."

"Yes."

"Well now that ye are here. What'ca going to do about it?" She asked, curious about what he could possibly want from her.

"Well today you went to go see a Gawain Robards. He was the one who asked me to follow you. Now I will admit that I have no clue to why. But I was asked to send anything unusual back to him." He watched as she sat down at the end of her bed. "At first you seemed like a pretty normal person. But then you walked into Gringotts and asked for your money. Being denied, you sought to prove the fact that you could get the money from a certain vault."Hermione nodded her head. "What's yer point?"

"I'm getting to it. Now there are only a couple of people that can do that access with blood, that are still alive. Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley, and myself. Now the rest of the people that could do that are dead. But the most recent people that could have done that were Hermione Granger, Cornelius Fudge, and Tom Riddle. Now you being a girl, and definitely NOT Pansy. That leaves one other person. But your not Hermione Granger. She's dead."

Her gave a small sigh inside. He didn't know who she was. "Aye yer right. I'm not Hermione Granger. But I am her cousin."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes I am. If ye don't believe me then ye can go find out for yerself. Look up Fiona Edwards. And I will be there." She said with a smirk.

Draco then got up. He put back on his cloak and walked to the door. He paused and turned back around. "You never asked my name."

"Why should I? I will never be seeing ye again."

He nodded his head in agreement. "But you never know."

Hermione sighed. She wanted him gone. She bloody well knew his name. "Fine. What might yer name be?"

"Draco Malfoy. If you ever need any help, you can find me at Hogwarts. I assume that you know where Hogwarts is?"

She nodded her head. "I was planning on going down tomorrow. To see me cousins grave."

He nodded his head. "Come see me, and maybe I could help you out." with that he walked out of the room.

Hermione stared at the door for some time. Was it always going to be like this were she was always going to have to pretend that she was some one else? She also had to be more careful. If Malfoy found out today, she would have been done for. She sighed and went to the head of the bed. She then turned off the light and fell straight to sleep.

That night she would dream of the things that passed and the things that she didn't know would be yet to come.

* * *

A/N- Well here is another chapter. Things have yet to come for are dear Hermione. The next chapter is going to be from another persons point of view. Not telling. Anyways enjoy.


End file.
